


Growth

by laughablyunimportant



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Gen, Poetry, Sadstuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 16:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1717634
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/laughablyunimportant/pseuds/laughablyunimportant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Posted in response to: Do you remember the first time Bro realized Dave was taller than him?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Growth

You look up  
and it catches you  
like a sword to the chest 

You look back down  
just to check  
but he's flat-footed  
sure-footed  
grounded  
(just like you taught him)  
So there's no denying it.

He's taller than you.  
(the little punk)

growing, living, surpassing  
you  
dead, drifting, dreaming

(this was always your dream)  
(he was always your dream)  
(you never even factored into the picture)

You ask him  
"What's the weather like up there?"  
and his face  
scrunches  
twists  
eyes dart down, to you  
widen behind shades you didn't give him.

He wakes up, eventually  
which is ~~his~~ right

and you  
don't.


End file.
